


Imperial Hopes

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Pellaeon, after Endor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/gifts).



As a survivor of Endor, Gilad Pellaeon had agonized over his decision to pull the Fleet back to Annaj, leaving Grand Admiral Teshik fighting a doomed action. He wondered, repeatedly, if he should have remained, if he could have found a rally in their disheartened troops to turn back the Rebels, despite the loss of the Death Star.

For years, he watched the Empire falter toward extinction, and he kept trying his best to serve. Despite the lack of Academy graduates, despite having to train the personnel on the job, Pellaeon held firm to discipline and kept the _Chimaera_ at peak performance, within the limitations, and ignored all the slights and politics of the splinters.

He viewed his command as a bastion of the true Empire, and saw that faith rewarded when the last Grand Admiral reappeared. He had known of Thrawn's brilliance, and when contacted, he threw his complete loyalty to the man.

Others saw an unknown contender. Pellaeon saw hope.


End file.
